Storybrooke
Storybrooke is a town in the land without magic, created twice by the Dark Curse, located in Maine. After the final Dark Curse is cast, Storybrooke is merged with every other realm of story. Inhabitants *'Regina Mills' (Queen; creator) *'Snow White' (former mayor) *'Emma Swan' *'Killian Jones' *'David Nolan' *'Henry Mills' *'Ella Mills' *'Lucy Mills' *'Tiana' *'Zelena' *'Alice Jones II' *'Robin Hood II' *'Jiminy Cricket' *'Pinocchio' *'Miss Ginger' *'Granny' *'Cinderella' *'Aurora' *'Alexandra' *'Phillip Jr.' *'Neal Nolan' *'Maleficent' *'Lilith Page' *'Will Scarlet' *'Dr. Jekyll' *'Mr. Hyde' *'Gideon Gold' *'Fiona' (formerly) *'Mr. Gold' (formerly) *'Belle French '(formerly) *'New Enchanted Forest inhabitants' *'Land of Untold Stories inhabitants' *'Enchanted Forest inhabitants' *'Victorian England inhabitants' *'Wonderland inhabitants' *'Wish Realm inhabitants' *'Neverland inhabitants' *'DunBroch inhabitants' *'Arendelle inhabitants' *'Agrabah inhabitants' *'Camelot inhabitants' *'Oz inhabitants' *'Many other inhabitants+' Trivia *The name "Storybrooke" is obviously a pun from the word "storybook". *Storybrooke now includes all of the other realms as part of its own. Appearances |-|Season 1= *'S1, E01: '"Pilot" *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E03: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E04: '"The Price of *'S1, E05: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E06: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E07: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E08: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E09: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E03: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" *'S2, E05: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E06:' "Tallahassee" *'S2, E07: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E08: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" *'S2, E12: '"In the Name of the Brother" *'S2. E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E14: '"Manhattan" *'S2, E15: '"The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E16: '"The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E17: '"Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E18: '"Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21: '"Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E17:' "Heart Of Gold" *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" |-|Season 5= *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E04: '"The Broken Kingdom" *'S5, E05: '"Dreamcatcher" *'S5, E06: '"The Bear and the Bow" *'S5, E07: '"Nimue" *'S5, E08: '"Birth" *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" *'S5, E17:' "Her Handsome Hero" *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" *'S5, E22:' "Only You" *'S5, E23:' "An Untold Story" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" *'S6, E06:' "Dark Waters" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" *'S6, E11:' "Tougher Than The Rest" *'S6, E12:' "Murder Most Foul" *'S6, E14:' "Page Twenty-Three" *'S6, E15:' "A Wondrous Place" *'S6, E16:' "Mother's Little Helper" *'S6, E17:' "Awake" *'S6, E18:' "Where Bluebirds Fly" *'S6, E19:' "The Black Fairy" *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" Category:Locations